feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Reapers/@comment-29633048-20160814004115
hey does this make sense for a fan made series? Im not making it but when i have the tools i might its called " Bad End Friends " with a fancy font ok this is the backstory: There are two dimensions, the Gaming Dimension and the Cartoon Dimension. the Cartoon Dimension holds all of the cartoons, which is basically the grounds in which cartoons are first brought when they are created and where they live. Each main antagonist of their show holds a land, like for example: Dipper and Mabel is the main characters of Gravity Falls, for they hold a place that is alike to Gravity Falls even if living in CA. When a Cartoon is brought to existance, they go to the Council, which has only three characters. each name in Dovahzul, a unoffical language in Skyrim. Aav meaning Unite for Cartoons unite as one whole family, Zeymah meaning Brother for all are family and must respect eachother like siblings, and Mul meaning Strength which is what all Cartoons look upon for Mul is the founder of the Council. The Council began when Mul was lost in the snowy forest, he is a wolf so he howled to call others. The only ones to be found was Aav and Zeymah who are also wolves. Both howled and summoned forth the land, Nature beckons and the Skies removed the darkened skies. When the snow was gone it showed a beautiful colorful land. the first cartoon was brought forth but it is unknown who it was. Back to the present, there are simple rules the Council puts out: 1) No going out at night, this goes to the good cartoons. Night is when the villians are present, where they lurk and get their resources before day. 2) You do NOT tresspass into another Cartoon's land, but with permission, you may enter. 3) Do not enter another Dimension without permission, it is dangerous and a chance you may not come back. With that settled, the main characters of MY fan made series ( which is soon idk maybe not ) Is Finn: his story in my fan made series is that, one day ( jesus crist i made this up so dont be like " BUT HOW IS THAT POSSNIBLEKJASDF" ) Finn was in a agonizing pain, his head always throbbing and for some reason, his once ravaged arm was ravaged again, This was the universe beckoning him to change form once more but Finn didn't know that. His dotted eyes became the circular blue he once had. Jake, trying his best to help his adoptive brother had been doing so for months and months. He was tired and decided to leave him and get more ingrediants to try and heal him, but once Finn was done with the agonizing procedure he wandered about Jake. The pug biped was gone, no where to be found. Finn searched and searched many disliked Finn's new form and started to get scared of him. Finn decided to leave, his land of course knowing this would lead to critical damage, but knowing someone might take care of it he conveyed forth only to find himself where he met Wirt. 2nd character is Bill, very short and I decided not to call him " Bipper " cause idk why its kinda stupid but ok here i go: Bill, when he " died " ( I chose not for him to completely " die " ) He was sent back to the 2D prison. But when the show ended he was released trusted he wont do any harm, of course he wouldn't, but his trianglar form was weak and decided to find Dipper. Bill possessed the body of Dipper only to get his beloved powers back. Not knowing where to go, Bill ventured forth, where he found WIRT. Now here is Wirt: when they came back to the Real Realm, Greg and Wirt were situated at the hospital, after that event they were sent home. a month later ( During the 2nd month of Finn's dreadful transformation ) He wanted to see Beatrice, yes indeed he did ask out Sara but knowing that he'd come back Wirt went alone, diving into the pond/creek/river/idk what it is i forgot, and entering the portal to the Unknown ( no its not the purgatory and no hes not in a god damn coma, its more reasonable for it to be a portal ) In the Unknown, lost again Wirt found the Old Grist Mill, seeing a bunch of Weasley like children and OMG LOOK ITS BEATRICE he raced to go and meet her but a ravenous force pulled him back. Teh Beast questioned him about coming back, He summoned forth a lantern, the Dark Lantern " Ill give this to you, you musn't let this lantern die, for you will die and so will your sibling " He didn't give him a choice, for he has once. The force the Beast yeild was strong, Wirt didn't have a choice, forced to change into the form of the beast ( not really but commmon look up Beast Wirt and you'll know ) The original Beast shattered away, Wirt is dubbed the Lord of the Unknown, by the Council who knew of this tragic event. Its his duty to guard the land, But drivin into the madness the Beast gave him he struggled to keep it in control, a divine male was called forth by the Council, Waka, Gods gift to men was there. Taking Wirt to the Gaming Dimension and teaching him the ways of controling the evil within, This is when he optained the power to control Nature, to turn into the Dog ( i like to make it into a wolf so yea ) and the ability to grasp a mega anime fooking axe that he also uses to chop down trees for oil for his lantern. Wirt went back to his land. Only to see Finn, He questioned with the same words " What are you doing here in my land? " Finn explained the event that took place back in his land. He said he needed a place to stay for a while. Wirt agreed and took him to his adopted home. a tremendous cave with a mysteriously built in wooden house, which Wirt refined with his powers to conjure trees or wood or anything nature from the ground or anywhere with a solid surface. a month after the two met ( Wirt and Finn forgot that Finn had only a week to stay but o well ) they met Bill, decided to welcome him into their home and ta- fooking - da we got a trio of the reason why i want to make this fanmade series. Now, the Gaming Dimension, same rules like the CD but there is no Council, only a High King ( drumroll ) the High King is.... ULFRIC STORMCLOAK. He was appointed High king of the GD and like CD each Gaming Dimensional figure has a land. '' ''ok der leik that i bet u did tell me if you think i should change it a bit k dun